


D R A G  H I M

by MoonflowerKuroo



Series: D R A G H I M [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Texting, group chat of gays, kenma is real helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: megane [05:34]i slept with a guy alien queen [05:34]… truly a god sent angel [05:34]why are you so scared about that? OWLEMOJI [05:35]yea… we’re all gay af here? were you scared to tell us??





	

**megane [05:26]**  
please answer i need your help

 

 **megane [05:26]**  
anyone

 

 **megane [05:26]**  
holy shit i know at least one of you has to be online

 

 **OWLEMOJI [05:28]**  
woa u ok tsukki? what’s wrong??

 

 **megane [05:28]**  
im fucking freaking out

 

Kuroo frowned, reading through the conversation. He privately messaged Oikawa and Akaashi, telling them to get online, along with Iwaizumi. He woke Kenma up next to him, muttering to him about Tsukishima.

 

 **truly a god sent angel [05:30]**  
what’s wrong tsukishima? are you okay?

 

 **alien queen [05:31]**  
yeah? are you safe? what happened?

 

 **iwaizoomi [05:31]**  
let him type

 

Kenma sat up against the headboard, Kuroo sitting next to him. The blonde read over his shoulder as they waited for Tsukishima’s reply.

 

 **megane [05:34]**  
i slept with a guy

 

 **alien queen [05:34]**  
…

 

 **truly a god sent angel [05:34]**  
why are you so scared about that?

 

 **OWLEMOJI [05:35]**  
yea… we’re all gay af here? were you scared to tell us??

 

 **me [05:35]**  
no offence,,, but if you were scared to come out or whatever, we all kinda knew. besides, you’re literally talking to a group of gays who are all dating each other

 

 **megane [05:36]**  
i wasn’t fucking worried about that. i already told akaashi-san and iwaizumi-san about being gay, so i’m just fine with being queer, thanks.

 

 **Xx_4ppl3p1_xX [05:36]**  
then why were you freaking out

 

 **megane [05:37]**  
you remember yamaguchi right

 

 **iwaizoomi [05:38]**  
oh fuck you’re kidding right

 

 **megane [05:39]**  
i’m very serious.

 

 **me [05:39]**  
hence the no caps

 

Kuroo’s phone vibrated with private messages from Iwaizumi and he sighed while Kenma typed. Iwaizumi started yelling, of course. When Daichi wasn’t online, he was the replacement dad. Iwaizumi had stopped typing so Kuroo could only assume Oikawa had distracted him somehow.

Kuroo looked at the conversation, reading over Kenma’s message with wide eyes.

 

 **Xx_4ppl3p1_xX [05:42]**  
i’m assuming you’re scared because he’s a childhood friend right?

 

 **megane [05:43]**  
we were drunk. but not enough to not remember

 

 **megane [05:44]**  
he’s still next to me. i can’t just get up and leave

 

 **Xx_4ppl3p1_xX [05:44]**  
then don’t. you’re scared of what will happen, right? if you leave, he’ll assume you hate him but if you stay, you’ll be forced to talk about what happened

 

 **megane [05:45]**  
…right. so what do i do?

 

 **Xx_4ppl3p1_xX [05:45]**  
you wait it out. he’s your friend. i doubt he’s the type of person to do something just because without thinking about it from what shoyo’s told me

 

 **megane [05:46]**  
so i wait for him to wake up?

 

 **megane [05:46]**  
i don’t know if i can

 

 **Xx_4ppl3p1_xX [05:47]**  
you can. you have to talk to him. you can leave and break his heart or you can stay and figure out where to go from there

 

 **megane [05:52]**  
You’re right. Thank you, Kenma-san. I’ll talk to him.

 

 **me [05:52]**  
and he’s back

 

 **alien queen [05:53]**  
don’t worry tsukki!! me and iwa-chan fooled around a bunch of times before we actually talked about anything

 

 **iwaizoomi [05:53]**  
cause you told me you weren’t gay and i just wanted to touch ur ass tbh

 

 **truly a god sent angel [05:53]**  
and yet everyone as claimed that they want a relationship like iwaizumi-san and oikawa-san’s

 

 **alien queen [05:53]**  
and look where that got me @iwa-chan

 

 **alien queen [05:54]**  
now can u come back from the kitchen bc its fucking cold in this bed without you

 

 **me [05:54]**  
oikawa “i’m not gay” tooru

 

 **alien queen [05:55]**  
kuroo “i don’t like kenma” tetsurou

 

 **me [05:55]**  
hey man fuck you

 

 **alien queen [05:55]**  
hey man fuck you too  <3

 

Kuroo locked his phone, rolling over to cuddle Kenma. The blonde lifted his arms so Kuroo could wrap his own around his body while he texted.

 

 **Xx_4ppl3p1_xX [05:57]**  
although you shouldn’t take advice from kuro, the man who somehow fucked up my first kiss

 

 **alien queen [05:57]**  
whAT

 

 **iwaizoomi [05:57]**  
what

 

 **OWLEMOJI [05:57]**  
WHAT

 

 **megane [05:57]**  
What?

 

 **truly a god sent angel [05:57]**  
what

 

Kuroo unlocked his phone again and sighed, sitting up again. He glared at Kenma, who only smiled softly back.

 

 **me [05:58]**  
fuckin would ya look at that when it’s time to drag kuroo the gang’s all here

 

 **Xx_4ppl3p1_xX [05:58]**  
sorry

 

 **Xx_4ppl3p1_xX [05:59]**  
it’s true but not my point

 

 **Xx_4ppl3p1_xX [05:59]**  
it’s better to talk to someone about something than “sweeping it under the rug” as kuro has said

 

 **alien queen [06:00]**  
D R A G H I M 

 

 **OWLEMOJI [06:00]**  
R E T U R N T O T H E D E P T H S

 

 **iwaizoomi [06:01]**  
S H U T T H E F U C K U P

 

 **truly a god sent angel [06:03]**  
i left to go to the toilet and i come back to this

 

 **OWLEMOJI [06:03]**  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> THE KISSING THING WITH KUROO AND KENMA ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME AND I DRAG MYSELF CONSTANTLY FOR THIS  
> this is a mess i wrote it on the plane from prague to amsterdam
> 
> akaashi - truly a god sent anegl  
> tsukki - megane  
> oikawa -alien queen  
> bokuto - OWLEMOJI  
> kuroo - me  
> kenma - Xx_4ppl3p1_xX  
> iwaizumi - iwaizoomi


End file.
